Sneaky Knight
by CrotakuShinobi
Summary: Its been half a year since Cassandra saved Rapunzel from the Tower. Their relationship has been going nice and steady. But when Rapunzel asks her girlfriend to sneak into her room at night, Cassandra is in for a very awkward time.


**Sneaky Knight**

Its been half a year since Cassandra rescued Rapunzel from the Tower. When she ran of on an adventure that day she never expected that she would stumble upon the Lost Princess of Corona. Much less that she would be the one to bring her home, fall in love with her and get stabbed along the way. Yeah, it really wasn't what she expected when she woke up that morning.

Kind Fredric and Queen Arianna were so happy to finally have their daughter back and Fredric even offered Cassandra a place in the Royal Guard, something that was her dream since she was a kid. At least it was until she meet Rapunzel.

Instead of joining the Guard, Cassandra became Rapunzel's personal bodyguard. That way she can spend as much time with Rapunzel as she wanted. This didn't really sit that well with Fredric. He trusted Cassandra of course, but at the same time he just got his daughter back and he didn't want to worry about her getting her heart broken. Cassandra knew that the King had the best intentions, but she just wanted to spend some alone time with her girlfriend and the fact that Fredric had guards following them most of the time, despite Cassandra being more than capable of protecting Rapunzel, and Rapunzel being surprisingly capable at protecting herself, thanks to Cassandra's sparring lessons.

The Queen found this to be quite amusing. Arianna even offered to stall the Guards sometimes so Cassandra and Rapunzel could get away. Arianna knew what it felt like to be a young woman in love, and she didn't want her daughter to feel like she couldn't express that.

One day while Rapunzel was watching Cassandra throwing knives at a target she had an idea.

"How about you sneak into my room tonight?" She asked very casualty.

"Huh?!" Cassandra threw the knife and completely missed her target.

She sighed and went to pick up the knife, "Sorry, can you say that again?"

Rapunzel watched a her girlfriend picked up the knife and began to walk towards her. "Tonight. Do you want to come to my room?"

Cassandra was more than taken back by this. A million questions ran trough her head and even more scenarios of what might happen if she sneaked in Rapunzel's room. She mentally slapped herself when her mind went to some... adult scenarios.

She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts, "Um... why would you ask that Raps?"

"Well, I know my dad can be a bit overprotective at times and... I just feel like... I don't know... I wanna spend some time alone with you. Just you and me, without guards constantly watching our every move." Rapunzel fidgeted a bit as she spoke.

"Oh." Cassandra chuckled, that was very innocent. Honestly she should have expected this from her girlfriend. "Well, its not like I can't do it or I don't want to but... I think your dad would kill me if he found out I was sneaking into his daughter's bedroom at night."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked with genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Why? Well because... you know we're dating and he might think that we're..." she hoped that Rapunzel would understand what she was getting at.

"We're what?" Rapunzel did not get it.

Cassandra blushed and looked at the knife she was holding.

_Right. She grew up in the Tower. Of course she wouldn't know._

"Uh... nothing, its nothing. If you want I could sneak in when everyone is asleep. I would love to spend more time with you." Cassandra smiled and she looked back up at Rapunzel to see her smiling as well.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel hugged her girlfriend and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Until tonight then."

"Yeah. Until tonight." Cassandra hugged her back and as her girlfriend turned to go see spend some time with her parents Cassandra was internally losing her mind about the fact that she's gonna be sneaking into Rapunzel's room at night.

When the time came thought she was determined. She made a promise to Rapunzel that she would see her tonight and nothing was gonna stop her.

She finally made her way into her room and it was just past midnight.

"Cass!" Cassandra jumped a bit as her girlfriend threw her arms around her.

"Hey Raps." Cassandra hugged her back. When they separated Cassandra took in Rapunzel's look. She's seen her in her nightgown before but never under these circumstances. She was alone with Rapunzel, in her room, at night. She blushed as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Cass? Your face is red. Are you alright?" Rapunzel inched her face a bit closer to Cassandra's.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit tense. I've never been in a situation like this before." She looked away from Rapunzel praying that she wasn't gonna ask questions.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with this situation?" Rapunzel looked a bit concerned as well as confused.

Cassandra looked back at Rapunzel, took her hand and lead them to sit on Rapunzel's bed. They sat across from each other.

"I mean this situation. With me being alone with you, in your room at night." Cassandra gestured between the two of them.

"You said something like that earlier too. But I don't get it, is it bad that we're spending time together?" Rapunzel placed her hand on top of Cassandra's.

"No, but... well having, private alone time together at night is something that... you know lovers or married couples do." Cassandra tried to explain with out actually going into any detail about the subject. She knew this was something Rapunzel needs to learn about but was also very awkward about talking to her about this.

Rapunzel frowned a bit, "Aren't we lovers?"

_Lovers. She thinks of me as her lover!_

"I guess but, we don't do things behind closed doors." As soon as she said that Cassandra immediately regretted that.

"What? What things behind close doors are we supposed to be doing?" Rapunzel's curiosity was making Cassandra really regret this.

"Well we don't have to do anything really. Its just that people in relationships sometimes engage in... certain activities." Cassandra really wished that someone else was here having this conversation. "And I don't want your dad or anyone to think that we might be... doing that right now. I don't think your dad your take that well. It's a good thing I'm not a guy though, if I was I think the King would kill me for sneaking in like this." Cassandra rubbed the back of her neck and still felt very awkward about this situation and bringing this up.

"Can we do that anyways?" Cassandra looked up at Rapunzel.

"Do what Raps?"

"The activities you were talking about. You said lovers do it, we're lovers too. If everyone else doesn't it then we can do it to." Rapunzel sounded determined but Cassandra knew that she had zero clue about what she was actually asking.

"Well... its not that I don't want to but... you... you don't even know what you're asking here. I don't what to make you feel like you have to do something just because I want to." Cassandra took Rapunzel's hands in hers and looked into her eyes.

"Can you show me then? I'm not saying this to make you feel better Cass. I love you and I want you to know that." Rapunzel blushed at saying that but she still gave Cassandra a smile that made Cassandra melt on the inside.

"Raps..." Cassandra sighed. "If... if at any point you feel uncomfortable please tell me." Cassandra was as serious as she could be but Rapunzel could still see the concern in her eyes.

"Okay. I promise." Rapunzel looked equally as curious but also very excited.

Cassandra took a few deep breathes so try and calm her nerves. Then she slowly drew closer to the Princess and hugged her tightly. "I love you Rapunzel."

_Rapunzel. She only calls me by my full name when she's really really serious about something._

"I love you too Cassandra." She returned the hug and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

Cassandra drew back and slowly kissed Rapunzel. At least it was slow at first. The kiss grew more passionate as time went on and while the have kissed like that before, the atmosphere felt very different. Rapunzel placed her hands on Cassandra's shoulders and Casandra wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's waist pulling her into her lap.

Rapunzel moaned into the kiss as she felt Cassandra running her hands across her thighs. It was very light touch but it made Rapunzel feel better than anything she ever experienced.

Cassandra pulled away from the kiss and started kissing and biting the princess's neck, not enough to leave any marks since she didn't want them to get caught, but enough to draw gasps and moans from Rapunzel.

"I like those sounds you make." Cassandra said between the kisses she was still placing on Rapunzel's neck.

"Cass..." Rapunzel tangled her hands into Cassandra's hair and tugged making Cassandra lock their lips together again.

Cassandra gently pushed Rapunzel back on the bed, settling between her legs and hovering above her.

They kept kissing and Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cassandra's neck pulling her closer. Small sounds and moans filled the room as they kept kissing. One of Cassandra's hands eventually found its way under Rapunzel's nightgown but the princess didn't seem to mind the contact.

Cassandra's hand started going upwards and she brushed the underside of Rapunzel's chest. Rapunzel's eyes flew open and she pushed Cassandra away. Cassandra seems a bit surprised at the sudden action. She looked down and saw Rapunzel with her arms over her chest.

"Sorry..." Cassandra kept her hands at her sides and made no move to touch Rapunzel again. "That was a bit too much for you huh?"

Rapunzel nodded and sat up slowly. "I didn't mean to push you like that, you just surprised me."

"Its alright. I should have known we you wouldn't be ready to go all the way this soon." Cassandra kept looking at Rapunzel who moved her arms back down and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Cass..." Rapunzel suddenly broke the silence and took Cassandra's hands in her own. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For finding me, saving me, bringing me back to my parents, for this experience. I'm so glad we're here together. I'm so lucky to have you." Rapunzel smiled still holding Cassandra's hands.

Cassandra shook her head, "No, I think its me that's the lucky one," she she lifted one hand and gently cupped Rapunzel's cheek. "and Raps, please don't feel bad for pushing me away, its fine, I told you before I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to."

Rapunzel leaned into Cassandra's hand, "Thank you. Can we just cuddle for the rest of the night?"

Cassandra smiled and nodded. Rapunzel laid back on the bed and Cassandra settled next to her. They kissed each other one more time. This was fine, they didn't need to rush anything. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

"Goodnight Raps."

"Goodnight Cass."


End file.
